A Christmas Carol
by Blow Stuff Up For Jesus
Summary: This is my version of A Christmas Carol, with Digimon and JATNP characters! :D Did you like ACC book, movie, cartoon, or play? Well, this is another version! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Woah! New story? This is gonna be so much fun! :D And a special thanks to mr cartoon for helping me figure out the characters and whatnot! XD**

**Disclaimer: Fine! I don't own Digimon or JATNP, or Christmas Carol! If I owned Digimon, TK WOULD'VE mentioned being married to Kari! And if I owned JATNP, well, I would, IDK, do an episode where they all go to London?**

* * *

Hook was counting his money.

"Well, Merry Christmas Uncle!" Flynn smiled, coming in.

"Hmph," Hook groaned, "what do you want, Nephew?"

"I was wondering if you were going to Christmas dinner tomorrow?" Flynn asked.

"Christmas dinner? No!" Hook slammed his palms against his desk, "I'm too busy..."

"Oh, that's too bad," Flynn sighed, "but if you want to come, you are always welcome."

"Is that all?" Hook asked, annoyed.

"Yes, Uncle," Flynn smiled, "Merry Christmas," and Flynn left.

Hook grumbled to himself, "what's so merry about Christmas?" he asked as he continued counting his money.

He then remembered Oikawa. Oikawa had died 7 years ago, but Hook kept Oikawa's name on the board. Someone would come in, asking for Hook or Oikawa. Hook was quite used to answering for both. He continued counting the money when Tai, one of his employers, came in.

"Hello, Hook!" Tai smiled.

Hook groaned, "What do you want?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could have the day off tomorrow," Tai replied.

"Now, why would you want to do that?"

"Cause tomorrow's Christmas," Tai smiled, "and I'd like to spend it with my family."

"What's special about Christmas?" Hook asked, "and you can have the day off, if you come in earlier the next day."

"Oh, thank you, Mr Hook!" Tai beamed, "and Merry Christmas!" he waved as he left.

Hook snarled as he continued counting his money.

Then he heard singing...

_We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
__We wish you a Merry Christmas  
__And a Happy New Year! _

Hook looked out the door.

"Merry Christmas," a little girl, who couldn't possibly be older then 5, smiled shyly.

"Leave!" Hook snapped, slamming the door.

The children left, quite scared...

Hook sighed as he put his money in a safe place before leaving and going home. He glanced at his knocker and backed away a little. The face of Oikawa was on HIS knocker.

"Oikawa?" Hook asked as he looked up a little, but the face was gone. Hook looked quite creeped out as he went in. He ate some gruel for supper, considering he had a small cold.

"Hook!" a voice called.

Hook was starting to get scared.

"Hook!" the voice called again, making the candle blow out.

Hook started to panic as he saw Oikawa's spirit.

"What do you want, Oikawa?" Hook asked.

"Hook! You know I robbed the widows and was dishonest to the poor," Oikawa said.

"Oh, yes," Hook smiled, "you were a fine partner."

"Wrong!" the spirit screamed, "it was an evil doing and now, I have to wear these chains as an everlasting punishment! And the same will happen to you!"

"What do you mean?" Hook asked.

"Tonight you shall be visited by three spirits!" Oikawa replied, "the first will arrive at midnight, the Ghost of Christmas Past, the second shall visit you at 1:00 AM, the Ghost of Christmas Present, and the final spirits at 2:00 AM, the Ghost of Christmas yet to come!"

"Why don't you send them all at the same time and get it overwith?" Hook asked, crossing his arms and looking away.

"That is all I have to say!" Oikawa said, "listen to the spirits, James Hook!" and with that, Oikawa flew away with the other spirits.

Hook started to feel creeped out, "oh, I must've been dreaming! Spirits don't exist, and why would Oikawa tell me that?" and he got into bed, without bothering to change, and fell asleep.

* * *

**Well, what did you guys think? Alright, it may be a bit short and rushed! Sorry about that... So, guess who the first ghost is! I will give you hint though... It will be a JATNP character! Just saying! **

**Well, I wish I had more to say!**

**Hook: *Threatens to strangle me* Just Leave! **

**Me: Fine! Fine! I'm going!**

**Bye!**


	2. The Ghost of Christmas Past

**Yay! I'm back! And alive! Sooo, you guys wanna know who that first ghost is? Well, it's Jake! :D **

**Dlsclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING! Well, I do own a character you will not know! **

* * *

The clock stroke midnight. Hook awoke.

"Blasted clock!" Hook exclaimed, attempting to fix the clock. But then a boy figure in a robe came in.

"Hello, James Hook!" the boy said cheerfully, "I am the ghost of Christmas Past!"

"Blast it! Why must I visit my past?" Hook asked.

"Touch my robe and we shall be on our way!" the ghost smiled at Hook.

Hook, hesitantly, touched the robe and they were magically transported to a school. But Hook knew this place. This was his old school... There was a boy sitting alone. That was him...

"Oh hello, James!" a young girl smiled, sitting by the lonely boy.

"Oh, spirit! It's Corrine! My older sister!" Hook said, tears falling from his face.

"Hello, Corrine!" the young James said, "has Father decided to let me come home?"

"Oh yes he did, James!" Corrine cheered, "he's much kinder now and you don't have to come to this wretched place, anymore!"

The young James hugged Corrine, "oh, Corrine, I cannot wait!"

"Then your sister died, giving birth to your nephew, years later," Jake sighed.

Hook nodded, "Flynn..."

Jake nodded, "yes, James."

Hook sighed.

"Anything wrong, James?" the spirit, Jake, asked.

"There was this sweet little girl yesterday, and I should've given that little girl something," Hook replied.

"Well, it's time for your next memory," Jake told him, taking him to another place.

The next flashback was a party! Hook saw himself as a young man, and a young woman was with him! Hook certainly remembered this woman! It was Red Jessica, the only girl he loved before becoming a greedy man.

"Oh, this is a nice time, wouldn't you say?" Jessica asked the young Hook.

Hook nodded, "it is indeed, my dear."

Jessica smiled, taking Hook to another dance. Hook smiled, dancing with her.

"I miss her," Hook told Jake.

"I know," Jake put a hand on the man's shoulder, "let's take you back home."

Hook nodded, tears falling from his face, "I'm ready."

Jake nodded, taking him home. Then Jake suddenly disappeared...

Hook, then fell asleep. Thinking of his past. What he was. Who he is...

* * *

**Oh gosh! Less then a WEEK to finish this! Oh dear! But, now! You can guess who the second ghost shall be! This time it is a Digimon character! :D Who is it? Here's your hint! It is a female, that'll make it a little easier for you, considering there's lots of Digimon characters. XD **

**Well, I must get reading and ready for Christmas break! Yay... But, I shall be back with another chapter for you in a day or two! :D**


	3. The Ghost of Christmas Present

**Soo, you want another update? Here is another update! XD The second ghost will be portrayed by Sora! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! **

* * *

The clock struck one. Hook awoke, realizing the second ghost shall arrive soon.

A light shone in.

"Merry Christmas!" Sora exclaimed, a kind grin. The spirit wore a light blue dress and her orange hair left down.

"Are you the Ghost of Christmas Present?" Hook asked.

"I am," Sora replied, "tonight, at this hour, we shall visit the present. See someone familiar."

Hook looked confused, "what? Who?"

"Come with me," the young spirit told him, holding out her hand.

Hook took it, and they were transported to a certain place. Hook recognized them. It was Flynn, his wife, Anna, and his children, Izzy and Cubby.

"Let us give thanks for this meal," Flynn started.

"And thank you for the meal we are about to eat," Izzy said.

"And let us thank my Uncle Hook," Flynn started.

Anna banged her fist on the table, "why so?!"

"His money did pay for the meal," Flynn told her.

"No, your money paid for the meal!" Anna argued.

Cubby limped to the table, "thank you for the meal."

"What, Cubby is hurt and he didn't tell me?" Hook asked.

"Because you never asked," Sora said, calmly.

"He is worried for his son, isn't he?" Hook asked.

Sora nodded, "he is indeed."

"Flynn! Is Cubby OK?" Hook asked, hoping for Flynn to hear him.

"Darling, he cannot hear you," Sora told him.

Hook sighed, "why not?"

"Because we are spirits. We are invisible," Sora replied.

Hook sighed, "I never knew he had so little. Why didn't he tell me?"

"You never asked," Sora repeated.

Hook sighed, "I wish I did..."

Sora sighed, "it is alright, Dear."

Hook sighed as the family enjoyed a meal, thankfully.

Sora smiled, "ask your nephew about Cubby tomorrow."

Hook nodded, "I shall!"

Before he knew it, Sora was gone. And he was home.

"Blast! It was just a dream!" he mumbled going back to bed.

* * *

**Fast update! XD**

**Who's the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come? Is it even a Digimon or JATNP character? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**


	4. The Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come

**Here is the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come! Not even _I _know what it is!**

**Jake: Yes you do!  
**

**Sora: Give her a break. She's worked hard.**

**Me: Thank you, Sora! **

**Sora: Your Welcome! **

* * *

Hook awoke. The clock struck 2.

Then a figure in a cloak appeared.

"Are you the ghost of Christmas Yet to Come?" he asked, shakily.

The figure didn't move. He started walking.

"Where are we going?" Hook asked, following the figure.

The spirit made them go somewhere. There were people celebrating.

"A toast! To James Hook!" a young man named TK smiled holding up a drink. His wife, Kari, joined him. As did everyone else.

"Wait? What did I do?" Hook asked, immediately. He noticed the coffin, "who's in the coffin?"

Then he realized it, "it's me! And they're happy I died!"

The spirit didn't move. He started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Hook asked, already scared.

The spirit kept walking.

Hook felt a shiver go down his spine as he touched the spirit's cape as they went a graveyard.

"Why are we here?" Hook asked.

The spirit glanced up to his nephew's family. They were weeping for the death of their son.

"Cubby! He died!" Hook was crying.

The spirit pointed to a lonely grave.

"Who's lonely grave is this?" Hook asked, taking a closer look.

It said, "Here Lies James Hook."

Hook gasped before weeping more, "spirit! I'll change! I'll change!"

But the spirit disappeared.

"No!" Hook gasped, "I'm going to change... I will change..."

* * *

**Oh, looks like Hook is in a little pickle. This is NOT good! Now, can you guess if Hook will change? Expect this next chapter tomorrow or soon! XD**

**Jake: Well, it's about time you updated!**

**Sora: Jake, HUSH! The next chapter will be up!**

**Me: Thank you! Well, adios!**


	5. The Morning After

**This is the final chapter! **

***Audience cries***

**Please! This will be worth it!**

***Audience cheers* **

**ROLL FILM! **

* * *

Hook jerked himself awake.

"It was just a dream! It was just a dream!" Hook cheered. He danced around. He glanced out the window.

"You there!" he called to a young teen, whose name was TK, "what is today?"

"Today, Mr Hook!" TK started, "is Christmas!"

"Christmas!" Hook cheered.

"Indeed!" TK smiled.

"Here!" Hook gave him two coins, "buy that big turkey turkey, not the prize turkey, the big one!"

"But, Mr Hook!" TK started, "the turkey is only one coin!"

"Just, keep the change!" Hook excused told him.

TK looked surprised, "really? Thank you, Mr Hook!"

"Merry Christmas!" Hook smiled.

"Merry Christmas!" TK smiled before leaving.

Hook cheered, dancing. He dressed and left his house.

"What has happened to you, Mr Hook?" another teen, Kari, asked.

"Merry Christmas, Kari!" Hook hugged her.

Kari looked surprised, "are you OK? Do you need a doctor?"

"Oh, no! Say, how many shillings were you getting a week?" Hook asked.

"Why, 3 shillings a week!" Kari exclaimed.

"3 shillings? Bah! I'm changing it to 10 shillings!" Hook replied.

"What?" Kari was certainly surprised, "you stay right there and I'll fetch a doctor!"

"No, I need no doctor!" Hook replied, going to Tai's house, "I must go visit Tai and his family!"

"Say, I'll come along! Considering Tai is my older brother!" Kari exclaimed, following.

* * *

Tai looked at the turkey in the house, "who could have given us this turkey?"

The family was chattering amongst themselves of who could've given them the turkey.

"I may know," a little boy told them.

"Who?" Tai asked.

"Mr Hook!" the boy giggled.

"Well, he's not coming in this house!" Tai's wife, Amelia, exclaimed.

TK shook his head, "certainly not! He gave me this gold coin!"

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Who might that be?" Tai asked, opening the door.

"Merry Christmas Tai!" Hook exclaimed.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Hook!" Tai smiled as they hugged.

Amelia hugged Kari, "Merry Christmas, Kari!"

"Merry Christmas!" Kari smiled, hugging her nephews and niece.

"Well, goodbye!" Hook smiled, "and Merry Christmas!"

"I will see you tomorrow!" Tai exclaimed.

* * *

Hook knocked on Flynn's door.

Flynn opened the door, "hello, Uncle!"

"Merry Christmas, Flynn!" Hook smiled.

Anna walked out, "well if it isn't Hook!"

Hook hugged both of them, "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Uncle Hook!" Izzy and Cubby exclaimed happily.

"Merry Christmas Izzy and Cubby!" Hook hugged them and gave each a shilling.

"Thank you Uncle Hook!" the children beamed.

"Join us for dinner, won't you?" Flynn asked.

"Indeed, I will!" Hook smiled as they all sat down.

"Father, we are thankful for this food you provided for us. And thank you for Uncle Hook as he changes, Amen," Flynn prayed.

"Amen," everyone replied as they started eating.

In a distance... there were the three spirits.

"He is a changed man," Sora replied, smiling.

"Eh, I'm not falling for it," Matt replied.

"Oh, Matt! Get into the Christmas spirit!" Jake smiled.

"I just wanted him to die," Matt groaned.

"Matt!" Sora scolded, "you try to change lives, not kill them!"

"I agree with Sora," Jake replied.

"Let's just see if he's still a changed man tomorrow," Matt replied.

"You're on!" Sora giggled.

* * *

**Well, I finish this story ON Christmas Day! Soo, Merry Christmas! What did you think of it? I sure hope it was enjoyable! Goodbye and Merry Christmas!**


End file.
